The present invention relates to the production of a package of the type including an inner bag enclosed by an outer container of rectangular cross section, and particularly of the type in which the inner bag is made of a sealable foil and the outer container is made of a sheet or panel of a stiff material such as cardboard.
Such packages are used mainly for packaging substances in powder form, e.g. instant coffee, but they can also be used for packaging liquids or granular substances. In known packages of this type, the inner bag rests loosely inside the outer container. The bag has no stable shape and is rather unsightly if it has been sealed under vacuum, as is the custom for coffee. Such a bag does not lend itself to neat opening for removal of its contents. Once the bag has been opened it is practically impossible to effectively reclose it, with the result that the keeping qualities of the packaged product are impaired.